gekkoukan_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelsey Alexander
Kelsey Alexander is a teacher at Gekkoukan High, and has adopted the responsibilities of Dorm Supervisor for the students living in the Minatodai Dormitory. Personality Kelsey is a quiet, reserved man whose empathy for those around him is especially notable. Kelsey acts as an older-brother figure for many of the other students in the dorms. He is thoughtful, passionate, and generally good-natured, though prone to fits of melancholy and feelings of worthlessness. His air of intelligence often manifests itself in a sense of elitism against those around him. In addition to the above, he is incredibly vain and materialistic, and unashamed about his worsening alcoholism. Kelsey is unusually preoccupied with the expression of emotions, and his discussions with members of the dorms often revolve around feelings and emotions; as such, he serves as something akin to a therapist for many of the dorm members. Appearance 22 year-old male. Shaggy red hair, broad shoulders, often wears button-down, dark colored shirts and jackets with jeans and loafers. Brown eyes, freckles, usually an aloof or listless expression. Relationships Clovis Akecheta: Clovis is one of Kelsey's students. Additionally, Kelsey began investigating the dorms on a hunch, and nearly attacked Clovis, due to suspicion. They are now on good terms. Seto Unmei: As the only other member of the dorm his age, Kelsey feels a kinship with Seto. He is, however, exasperated by Seto's typical lack of maturity, and often serves as Seto's straight man when they are together. Kelsey was present at Seto's death. Zaeed Taihou: Kelsey feels distanced from Zaeed, primarily because he suspects that Zaeed does not value his contribution to the group, since Kelsey is not a skilled fighter. Mari Tsukimi: Kelsey enjoys Mari's company, noting their shared predisposition for introspection. After the camera incident, he acts with more pronounced reservation towards her, but nevertheless, respects her prowess. Nagamari Iten: Kelsey has bonded with Naga on a very personal level, and treats Naga like a younger brother. He suspects that Naga views him as a replacement father figure, which deeply unnerves him, but for Naga's sake, he is willing to play that role, for the time being. Jin Mayonaka: It is difficult for Kelsey to read Jin. He knows that Jin's intentions are good, but deeply disapproves of Jin's confrontational and defensive attitude. They are, nevertheless, friends. Rose: Kelsey appreciates Rose, accepting her troubled history. He is deeply attuned to her sensitive nature, though he fears for the safety of the other students around her, as well. Seiji Mudo: Kelsey considers Seiji his closest friend at the dorm. Kelsey helped Seiji through his drug problem early in the story, and is still somewhat concerned about his mental well-being, particularly when it comes to feelings for his deceased girlfriend, Jessica. While Kelsey usually talks to others about their feelings, Seiji is one of the few who hears about Kelsey's struggles. Kayoko Akimoto: Kelsey is smitten with Kayoko, though he's convinced himself that he won't pursue her in any fashion. Even after she awakened to her grotesque persona, his opinion of her has not changed. The nature of their relationship has deepened, but become fraught with tension since the two began dating. Asalieri Mendoza: Kelsey has become good friends with Asa, appreciating his friendship and good nature. Rie Karakuri: Kelsey relies on Rie's technical and strategical prowess in the group, but understands her lack of trust for him. Sheryl Cardin: Kelsey accepts her abrasive attitude, and tries his best to mollify her wishes while still respecting the interests of the other dorm members. He is ambivalent about her departure. Chad Matthews: Kelsey enjoys Chad's company, but suspects that there must be something deeper to his often inscrutable behavior. He plans to figure it out at some point. Yoshio Kinjo: Kelsey is visibly frustrated with Yoshio's lack of self-control, and has asked him to join him in an investigation of Mochizuki in an effort to temper those explosive tendencies. He's intrigued by Yoshio's past. Tamiko A. Shimizu: Kelsey admires Tamiko's resolve, and has chosen her to carry out a parallel investigation to his on Mochizuki. Statistics: Weapon: Baseball Bat Persona: Alraune Battle Stats: STR: 2, MAG: 4, END: 3, AGL: 1, LUK: 5 Weak: Pierce Null: Fire, Wind Resist: Electric, Ice Skills: Marakunda, Black Mirror, Stagnant Air, Enervation, Enervation Boost, Ailment Boost, Resist Ice, Null Wind * Black Mirror: Reverses all stat buffs on all enemies into debuffs. Story Kelsey began work as an English teacher at Gekkoukan High in the past month. He has recently left his father, step-mother, and two half-brothers, who are 10 and 12 years younger than him, respectively, to come to Port Island. He is slowly emerging from a long period of severe depression. Now, more than anything else, he searches for some new sense of purpose. Kelsey became affiliated with the dorm after investigating it, an event in which he nearly attacked Clovis. The two were attacked by shadows, and Clovis awakened. Since then, he has become an integral member of the dorms who participates in frequent Dark Hours, despite having no persona. He knows all of the combat data on any given student in the dorm, and prefers to act as a tactician for the group, rather than a combatant. In May, Kelsey began dating a woman named Winry, but never felt strongly about her, and once things at the dorms got too intense, her left her. Kelsey harbors an intense affection for Kayoko now, but fears starting something with her, noting that he has never truly loved anyone else, and assuming that the same thing would happen with her. His closest friends, Seiji, Seto, Asa, and Naga, have tried to insist that things may be different with her. After the Drake episode, Kelsey, at Kayoko's insistence, became convinced that there could be a mole in the dorms working for the unnamed organization. The two of them began using the security cameras to spy on the students in their rooms. After their actions came to light, Kelsey apologized for invading the privacy of the dorm, accepting full responsibility for his actions, and understands that most of the students are wary about him now. In an effort to make up for what he has done, he is following two leads to secure information about the organization: the mysterious woman whom he and Seiji encountered one night; and a suspect in the Estate that he is attempting to catch with Rie's help. He hatches a plan with Rie that reveals Madoka, Seto's girlfriend, as the dorm's mole. He, Seto, and Mari confront Madoka on the July Full Moon, and she reveals that she works for Mochizuki, and tells them that the company wants them to stop destroying Full Moon Shadows. Feeling trapped, she shoots herself in front of the group, sending Seto into a state of shock. Kelsey monitors Mari and Seto for the rest of the night, until he is finally alone, when he drinks to console himself. While drunk, Kelsey was attacked by an unknown figure, and his bloody form left as a warning for the dorm to cease killing Full Moon shadows. He was taken to the hospital, where he spent a month recovering. During his time in the hospital, Kelsey was beseiged with the trauma of his past, inflamed by his current affection for Kayoko. On the night before his scheduled release, he asked Mari, Seiji, Naga, and Kayoko to join him, on the hunch that something calamitous might happen. When the group arrived at his room, they found a blonde shadow that had assumed the form of Cleary, Kelsey's former lover, who shot himself in a perverse expression of his love for Kelsey. Cleary claims that Kelsey and he had both agreed to kill themselves, but Kelsey chickened out, leaving Cleary to shoot himself in front of Kelsey. The shadow of Cleary reveals itself as Kelsey's own shadow, and claims that the guilt for what happened with Cleary has impacted Kelsey for the five years since it happened. Kelsey's shadow reveals to the group that Kelsey's melancholy and preoccupation with helping others is emblematic of his own desire to ward off suicidal thoughts. Kelsey accepts that he must try to move on from the trauma of that event, and that resolution causes him to awaken to Alraune, the Queen of the Mandragoras. Later that night, he and Kayoko admit their feelings for one another, and decide to begin dating. Starting in late September, Kelsey began looking into the property ownership of the dorms, and in the process, discovered a name: Yuto Takahashi, the earliest owner of the land on which the dorm was built. He took this information, and enlisted Yoshio in an effort to potentially discover information on the roots of Mochizuki. In addition, he asked Tamiko to lead a parallel investigation on how the dorms are being used now, as he's deduced that Mochizuki has something to do with the number of persona users at the Minatodai dormitory. Tamiko selected Chad as her investigation partner, and thus, the Mochizuki Investigation Task Force was formed. Apart from his investigations with Yoshio, Kelsey's major preoccupation is his relationship with Kayoko, whose emotional ardor unpleasantly reminds him of Cleary's devotion years ago. He is at a loss as to how he might negotiate the relationship without repeating some of the same mistakes from his past. Category:Characters